Band problem
by YunYun64
Summary: After a long time away from their hometown, the famous band called 'Angel stars' is coming back. The surprising part was that another famous band were coming back to their hometown too. And it just happen to be Konoha. Full summary inside.
1. Home here we come!

**Band Problem.**

**A/N: **Hiya! Ok, I'm really srry to those who has read the story that I have written and was deleted by me just a few days ago. I now repay you by typing up a new story with a different plot X3. You may have already guess it by reading the summary…but that's ok XD. Any who, I will not waste anymore of your precious time by reading this message. Let go on with the story!

**Summary: ** After a long time away from their hometown, Konoha, the famous band call "Angel stars" has came back to their hometown. The surprising part was that another famous band were coming back to their hometown too, and it just happened to be Konoha. And the band were call "Teary stars". The two band were being put into a concert together, at first site were enemies, will love ever blossom between the two band? Or will there be more hatred toward each other? Pairing: SasuHina, NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen. More on the way!

**Warning: **Um…nvm there is no warning this time X3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…blah, blah, blah…we all know that. If I did Sakura would die and so will Itachi.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Home here we come!**

As the light flashed red, pink, blue, white, then it became black, you can hear the crowd go wild. There standing in front of the stage, breathing hard while smiling, were the famous band called 'Angel Stars'. The light went on again and you can see four girls standing on stage bowing before walking to the backstage. The crowd cheered again before they too had to leave. There were some disappointed faces and some excited faces, but it was all good. They did enjoy the night after all, but what was sad is that the band was going away for a few weeks to somewhere even the band didn't know about. But enough about that let's go check out the band shall we?

After the band members left stage they all rushed toward their dressing room, slumping on the couches and chairs that was scattered around the big dressing room. They were tired from singing and playing so hard tonight. A girl with long blonde hair that was tied up in a high pony tail stood up and took a water bottle out from the small refrigerator. Her sea blue eyes were tired from the lack of sleep. She was wearing a purple tank top with just one strap, a white mini skirt that were mid-thigh, and lastly there was a black leather heel boots to go with the outfit. (A/N: I'm sorry but I'm not very good with clothing T-T)

"Hey Ino, could you pass me a coke?" asked a girl with chocolate brown hair, her hair was up in two buns, her eyes were chocolate brown too. She was wearing a red tank top, with a white capris that has two ribbon at the end of the fabric. She was wearing black fur boots to go with her outfit. The blonde hair girl who was called Ino look over and nodded before taking out a coke and passing it to the brown hair girl.

"Eh, that's unfair! I want a Nestea, could you please pass me one too Ino-Chan?" A girl with waist length navy hair said while pouting, she has a pair of fade lavender eyes. Her outfit consist of a light blue tank top under a white thin sleeveless sweater, and a black capris that was almost the same as the girl with brown hair. She was wearing platform shoes with white socks. Ino laughed and took out a Nestea and passed it to the girl, who catched it without an effort. She smiled at Ino and thanked her before drinking her Nestea. 

"Hey, Ino-pig could you pass me a water bottle too?" a girl with pink long hair asked while smiling innocently, her emerald green eyes sparkle to add up the cuteness, but it didn't seem to work with Ino since she was glaring at the girl. The pink hair girl were wearing a pink tube top and a white mini skirt that were mid-thigh just like Ino, but instead her fur boots were black. Ino then 'threw' the water bottle roughly at the girl before sitting down next to the brown hair girl.

"Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan stop it already we do not want to go through this again…" the navy hair girl said, she was looking at the two with a pair of sad eyes. The last time the two had a fight, the band was almost gone. They wouldn't want that to happen again, both the navy hair girl and the brown hair girl weren't ready for another fight between the two, after all their manager was coming to tell them news.

"Humph, I'll stop once forehead girl stops calling me Ino-pig" Ino said looking at the pink hair girl who was called Sakura. Sakura looked over to glare at her but stopped, and sighed. She then nodded as a signal that she has accepted the request. Ino was about to say something but was stopped by Sakura.

"But I have my own request too... You're not allow to call me forehead girl anymore." Sakura said, looking at Ino to see if she agreed or not. And at last Ino did agree, both the navy and brown hair girl looked at each other smiling brightly. Ino walked over to Sakura as they both hugged each other saying "Best friend forever!". But it was interrupted the moment the dressing room door was opened by none other then their manager. There stood before them was a black hair lady, she was in her mid twenties or something. Her eyes were blood red, but they were beautiful nonetheless. She was wearing a vest over a white t-shirt, a fitting black capris was added. And last she was wearing black sandals.

"Girls, I have a announcement for you" their manager said while looking at them smiling softly. The girls whipped their head toward their manager and stared at her with interested eyes, then shout out "What? What? What?" while jumping up and down. Their manager smiled before calming them down. She motioned them to go over to their couches while she sat on a chair. They all waited patiently for their manager to continue.

"Ok…like I said there was good news, but unfortunately there is bad news too. So which one would you like to hear about first?" their manager asked looking at them waiting for an answer. They looked at one another before looking back at their manager. They smiled.

"We'll take the good news first Kurenai-san" the navy hair girl said, looking at the lady which she has just called Kurenai. Kurenai nodded and smiled, every time Kurenai came there were always good news, and the bad news. But the bad news sometimes came out to be good news too. They were glad to have a manager who can always make bad news into a good news. Most managers would be careless whether or not their stars felt sad or happy, but Kurenai was different. She cared for these girsl like they were her own daughters.

"Alright then, the good news is that…you're going away on another concert, but the surprising part is that you're going to be singing in the famous city called Konoha…" Kurenai said, looking for any reaction from the girls. And there was, they were all shocked. They couldn't believe their ears, they were going back to their hometown. The place where they were born and raised until they became famous. Then they broke out of the trance and squealed while hugging each other.

"I can't believe it! We're going back to Konoha after such a long time!!" Sakura squealed while hugging the navy hair girl. She too was squealing, after a long time away from her dad she was glad that she was going to be able to see him again. 

"I know, this rocks!" Ino said, while hugging the brown hair girl. Ino was so happy, she wanted to see her family for so long, but since they have been so busy working they couldn't go back as often as they wished.

"Girls…remember there's bad news…" Kurenai said, the girl stopped and turned to her waiting to hear what was coming. "Well, the bad news is that…you can only stay there for a week, before we're going again…unless something happens of course" Kurenai had a mischievous smile on her, and they knew there was something behind it. When Kurenai has finished with her speech, she told the girl to pack up. They were going to leave early tomorrow since it took a day to arrive to Konoha by plane. 

"I should have told them the truth…this is going to be a long trip…"Kurenai said before leaving the girls packing up. Apparently the girls didn't hear what Kurenai had said, since they were busy packing up. What could be ahead of them, only time can tell now…

To be continued…

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **there you have it…the first chapter :D, I have a feeling that this chapter is very boring. But don't worry the next chapter going to be excited…I think, It actually took longer then I expected it to be, due to this major writer block I have, so much homework to be finished, and my beta to reply back. Now, all you have to do is review and tell me if you like it or not and what is need to improve. I would be more then happy if you review for me! Now remember the 2 Rs…READ AND REVIEW:D


	2. Konoha, we're coming to you!

**Band Problem**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm finally back with an update for my story! The last time I was even here was 2 long years ago, goodness, time sure flied. Or rather, I completely forgot I even have an account here. So enough with my excuses, let get on with the story now shall we?

**Warning: **OOC alert, the author wild imagination, grammar & spelling errors, and absolute craziness! You've been warn so proceed cautiously!

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it, Kishimoto Masashi does! The only things I do own are the plot and the characters' crazy acts._

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**o2 | Konoha, we're coming to you!**

The concert ended with a loud bang, the sound of the final hit of the drum echoed through the entire crowd for nearly seconds before cheering erupted and replaced it. The crowd were restless as they shouted and cheered loudly for their favourite band, fangirls screamed to their heart content as their lovely lead singer flashed his infamous smirk toward their way. His dark hair remained as spiky as it was since the beginning of the concert, his eyes were shining brighter and brighter as each seconds past by, his clothes however was much more distorted due to his wild movements.

"Thank you for coming to our concert! See you guys next time!" the lead singer boomed into his microphone, a big smile plastered on his face as he waved goodbye to the crowd. His fans were creaming and squealing were louder then ever as a sign of protest to his announcement.

As much as they did not like the idea of their idols leaving them, the fans can't really do anything to stop them either. The only thing they can do is cheer for them one more time and take their own exit. Back with the band, who has left the stage a while back, has finally arrived at their dressing room – completely exhausted and worn out. Sweats were running down their faces as they tried hard to control their heavy breathing.

A lad with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail got up from his couch and made his way over to the portable refrigerator to grab a water bottle. Without hesitation, he twisted the bottle cap open and took a big gulp from his bottle. Pulling the bottle from his mouth, he raised up his left hand and wiped away the water that has dripped down his chin.

"Neji, can you give me a water bottle?" said a blond hair boy, waving his hand in the Neji's direction. He has his eyes closed but you could see a bit of blue peaking out from his lashes, his make-up were smudge but there was still mark of three whiskers on both of his cheeks. His clothes, like the rest of the members, were messy and punk-like.

Without replying to his question, Neji pulled out another water bottle and threw it in the blond's direction. "Give me one too." the same dark hair singer from before said, putting out a hand in a catching position, waiting for Neji to throw him a bottle.

"Can't you guy get your own drink?" Neji asked, annoyed with the two laziness. He was waiting for the third member of the band to say something as well, but much to his surprise, the pineapple haired lad got up and grabbed his own drink rather then ordering the poor drummer around. Surprisingly, he was the only one in the whole room who still have his make-up still somewhat in tack. His clothes, like the rest, were not. It was messy and ruffled up due to a lot of moving while playing his guitar.

"Aw, come on, Neji. Don't be so cranky!" the blond said, pouting a little as he lowered his bottle.

"Naruto, if I were you, I shut my mouth and drink that water" the pineapple hair lad said, glaring at the blond. They were all very annoyed and tired due to excessive lost of energy from playing so hard in tonight concert.

With a pout on his face, Naruto turned away from his members and sulked while muttering something quietly to himself. "Why am I always the one getting picked on? Stupid duck-butt head over there is the blame for all this..."

"I heard that!" the lead singer warned, frowning at the nickname he developed from his hair.

"Well, your hair does look like a duck-butt, Sasuke!" Naruto retorted, sticking his tongue out in annoyance.

Sasuke growled in anger and was about to jumped at Naruto to strangle him when all of a sudden their dressing room's door slam opened and in came their manager. Their manager was a tall white-haired man, and for some strange reason, he always covered part of his face with a mask. This of course, tickled the members curiosity when they first met him and countless of times they had tried to take that mask off and see what was behind it. But never once has they succeed.

"Hey guys!" the man called, waving happily at them.

"Kakashi, You're late! Where have you been during the whole concert!?" Naruto asked, utterly forgetting that Sasuke had his hands around his throat.

"Sorry, I was out drinking with a friend." Kakashi replied while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Lies!" the boys exclaimed glaring at the older man.

"Well, anyways, I have some news for you boys." Kakashi said, avoiding the subject at hand. "Pack your bags and get ready to leave, because we're going to Konoha for your next concert---"

"Konoha? Say no more, I'm packing my bag now!" Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke out of his way and made his way toward his bags. Sasuke who was surprised by the push, fell from the couch and landed on his back.

"Ouch..."

"Naruto! That's not your bag!" Neji exclaimed, running toward Naruto and diving for his bag. Whatever was inside that bag must be extra important for Neji to be dived like his life was depend on it.

The room was a complete chaos as the boys fought with one another over things that seems overly stupid, leaving Kakashi speechless and worried. It seems as if he had something else to say but couldn't when Naruto suddenly interrupted him like that. Instead of trying, Kakashi decided to take his leave and pack his own bag. He made his way out of the room and toward his own little dressing room.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to tell them later..."

To be continued...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:** Whoot! It's finished! Goodness, that took a while to write. I know it's short, but it's sort of just an introduction to the boys and such, the next chapter will really be the kick off of the story – where the boys meet the girls and chaos erupt! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed that and is still willing to, uh, support me and my story :] Please leave a review if you can, it'll help encourage me to write more 3


End file.
